


Train Tracks

by i_read_too_much_shit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, idontknowwhattotag, im shit at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_read_too_much_shit/pseuds/i_read_too_much_shit
Summary: Harry's life is boring and Louis just happens to hop trains
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first larry book, i hope y'all enjoy!

Harry heaved a deep sigh as he walked along the rock coated grounds. 

He was bored. Not just bored at this moment but bored of his life. He did the same things everyday. 

Get up, eat breakfast, play with his dog, go to work, come back home, watch a movie, get takeout, and then go to bed. The cycle was boring Harry out of his mind.

The only exciting thing is when he walks home by the train tracks. He’s only started doing it recently but it was cool to see the graffiti painted on the shipping containers. He was no artist but he knew a job well done when he saw it. 

Quietly singing under his breath he pushes his hair out of his eyes. It was starting to get long and he couldn’t decide if he liked it or not. Taking a bandanna out of his backpack he pushed it on his head before pulling it back up, and taking the chocolate curls along with it. Satisfied he shoved his hands deeper into his skinny jeans just as the rumble of the train started to vibrate through his long legs. He slowed down his pace to wait for the train but didn’t stop all together. He turned his head as the lights came into view and the train tooted. Wincing he covered his ears. He wasn’t a fan of loud noises. 

Something about this train felt different and he couldn’t figure out why. Squinting his eyes against the dust being blown up by the oncoming locomotive. There was something different. There was a blurry shape sitting on top of the cars. No make that two.  _ That was new,  _ he thought. This time he did fully stop walking and strained his eyes to try and make out the figures. From what he could see there were two men sitting carelessly on top of the train. One with raven hair and the other caramel colored. 

They were both muscled, probably from pulling themselves onto high-speed vehicles. From here it looks like they were smoking a joint but did he expect any less? There was a duffel bag lying in between their legs.  _ What if they’re murderers?  _ Harry thought, thinking back to the Criminal Minds episode where the unsub had used a train to get around. 

Shaking his head to get the idea out he refocused his eyes back on the two boys. The light haired one seemed to have noticed Harry staring because he dug his elbow into the other boy's side and angled his head in Harry’s direction. Harry flushed at being caught and quickly looked at his feet. 

He looked back up when his face had decided to not look like a tomato. The raven haired boy had stood up, slinging the duffel bag across his body before extending a hand to his friend. Harry realized they were nearing a tunnel. Grasping his hand he let the duffel bag boy pull him up before they started moving. 

They moved with a grace that had Harry openly gaping. They jumped over railings and across gaps before they reached a car with an open door. Grabbing onto the ledge as if they had done it a hundred times, which they probably had. Harry sucked in a breath as he lowered himself off the edge, legs dangling in the rushing air as the train sped on. Harry released the breath once both boys were back inside and out of harm's way. Realizing he had been staring Harry blushed once again and tried to ignore the train hoppers. He started walking, chuckling to himself as the train continued on past. 

Maybe his life could get a little more exciting. 

Maybe.


	2. Nail polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I've been having some trouble with school

He hummed to himself while pushing the cart down the aisle of the store. Running his fingers over the different materials of the clothing section. He had come to the store for food and well Harry was Harry so eventually he had made his way to the clothes. He ceased walking immediately when a particular shirt caught his eye. Chuckling to himself he put the Keith Haring tee into his basket and continued on his way. Harry grabbed a few more items from the clothing section before heading over to the beauty and makeup section. He picked up some new bandannas before stopping in front of the nail polish display. Leaving his cart where it was he walked farther down the display, inspecting each color and picking out a few.

“Hi” said a voice from behind him. Harry jumped before knocking into the display of colorful bottles, effectively knocking it over.

“Oops!” He scrabbles to pick up the small bottles while trying to catch a glimpse of the person who startled him. A tattooed and toned arm entered his line of sight and began to help pick up the aftermath of Harry's coordination abilities. Harry followed that arm to an equally strong looking chest which was unfortunately covered by a tank-top.

“You alright love?” asked the voice and Harry realized he was staring. He looked back down blushing and stood up, putting the colors back in their rightful places.

“M’fine” he mumbled, playing with the rings on his fingers. He heard a soft chuckle come from the man and he finally looked up, green eyes meeting blue. (now fuc- SORRY).

“That's good. You should go with the pink and blue by the way,” the mysterious boy said, handing over the two colors and dropping them into Harry’s palm. It was the train boy. The possible murderer train hopping boy. Who was really fit.

“I- What? OH! Uh thanks,” Harry said gracefully, blushing harder if that was even possible. Train boy smirked.

“No problem Curly,” he laughed before turning on his heel and walking back down the aisle but not before glancing in Harry’s cart. “Nice shirt.” Apparently Harry could blush a lot harder than he thought. Train boy smirked before walking out of the aisle. Harry may have to walk home by the train tracks more often.

* * *

Harry almost crashed the car eight times on his way home. He flew up the stairs to his flat not even bothering with the elevator **A/N: h** **ehe elevator** and ran down the hallway to his door. He shoved the key in and slammed his door open. Wincing at the loud noise he sent a silent apology to all his neighbors due to his volume level. Nothing they weren’t used to though when you have Niall as a friend. Patting his dog on the head before he dumped the bags on his couch and started rifling through them. Letting out a shout of triumph he pulled out two colorful bottles of nail polish and set them down on his coffee table.

Stumbling into his room he rips off his clothes before shoving a pair of pink velvet shorts up his legs and then throwing a Packers jersey on his top half. Satisfied with his outfit choice he walks back into the living room throws himself onto the couch and lets out a breath. Sitting up he hits play on his speaker before turning to the nail polish. Singing along to _Sweet Melody_ he starts to paint his nails, admiring his work. Train boy had good taste. His ringtone rang out through the apartment and he sighed before rolling over and snagging it off the charger, making sure to keep his nails away from harm. Glancing down at the contact name he smiled before answering and hitting the speaker button. 

“Who's this?”

_“It’s Britney bitch.”_ Harry laughed at the sound of his best friend's voice.

“What do you want Nialler?”

_“Your love”_ he said dramatically.

“You’re not worthy of that.” Harry chuckled at the gasp that came through the phone.

_“I am too!”_

“Whatever you say big guy but seriously what do you want.”

_“For you to open your door.”_

“I gave you a key.”

_“Your point?”_

“You- never mind give me a second.” Harry hung up and crossed his small living room to the door unlocking it and heaving it open to show his best friend. 

“Harry my love, oh I’ve missed you!” cried Niall before launching himself at the curly haired boy.

“I saw you at work two hours ago!”

“Two hours to long without your beautiful face and amazing cooking skills!”

“I knew you only used me for my cooking skills.” said Harry dramatically letting go of Niall as he dropped his arms from the hug.

“Yup!” Niall called over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen. Harry followed him blowing on his nails. 

“Who's the boy?”asked Niall almost immediately. Harry halted mid breath and blushed.

“Don’t know what you’re on about?” he shrugged. Niall fixed him with a look. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

“OK FINE! Hesthisreallyhotboywhomayormaynothoptrains.” 

“H there's this thing called breathing. You should try it some time.”

Harry huffed. “He’s this really cute boy who may or may not hop trains. Now can I show you what I bought today?”

“So he's a stranger and yeah show me?”

“Basically. A really fit one too!” Harry called over his shoulder as he walked into his room.

“Seems kinda sus Haz don’t ya think?”

“Shut up and eat your chips. I ran into him in the store today and he talked to me! To me! I Don't know why he did, there's nothing special about me.” Harry contemplated as he pulled a fuzzy blue sweater with a duck on it over his head. 

“Harry Edward Styles don’t make me hurt you. There's so much to like about you and- Oh I like that one- obviously this dude sees it too!” replied Niall.

“Meh I guess. His eyes are beautiful. And his arms. Niall he was so strong and covered in tattoos and-”

“Okay I’m gonna stop you before you come in your panties. Wanna watch some Criminal Minds?” asked Niall, putting a hand up to stop Harry.

“Do you even have to ask? Let me finish up modeling these last few things and then yes.”

“Can you make movie snacks please?” pleaded Niall with a pout. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded and walked back into his room. After finishing up his fashion show he made some tasty snacks **A/N: can’t cook for shit so idk what he made** before walking over to the couch. He grabbed Niall a beer and made himself a cocktail before playing the episode. He cuddled up to Niall and Bruce. **A/N:** **his dog- yeah ik it’s louis but shit will happen.** They watched an entire season seeing as it was the weekend and had no work the next day. Harry had gotten up and refilled their drinks many times so they were drunk off their asses. Harry was laying on his back on the ground while Niall had his head over the edge of the couch. Bruce had gone to bed a while ago. 

“Hey Ni?”

“Yeah H?” came the slurred reply.

“Since you’re a leprechaun and shit do you pee rainbows?”

“What the fuck Haz!” was heard before both erupted into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
